


Bite me

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire AU, might get gore-ish, sounds legit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is turned into a smoking hot vamp babe by Sebastian, an old smoking hot vamp babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The entity knew something was off the second he felt the foreign need to intake air. This stinging in his lungs gave it away. He was almost positive those guys had tied cinder blocks to his legs before throwing him with…with Elizabeth. God where was she? He raised his head to see a massive pink skirt just as a hand wandered to two puncture wounds on his neck, still leaking crimson onto the white fabric of his dress shirt. He rushed to the body and smushed a pierced to ear to the left breast of his beloved. The thumping of the cardiac muscle was absent, sending realization into Ciel's stomach and causing vomit to rise into his water filled throat.  
"I am surprised to see you awake so soon," a voice almost teased. The way a pair of comforting hands felt was how the voice sounded. Ciel turned around quickly, almost shitting his pants when he saw the man with the crimson stain on his his pressed business shirt. The marks on his neck, the deceased Lizzy, and now this guy with blood dripping from his mouth in a sloppy manner.  
"You must be a crazy cannibal from Miami,or something. What had too many bath salts lately?" George huffed, lifting a hand to his blue hair. It was still drenched and only succeeded in making him cold.  
"Very funny, young one," the man chuckled sarcastically, hand pounding into his denim clad leg. "You crack me up. We are two of a kind, mate."  
"We are not the same! What are you?"  
"Same thing as you, young man. A creature of the night, a thirsty disgusting blood sucker. Speaking of blood, that cute blonde ball had some sweet stuff. O negative. One of the better ones. A human equivalent would have to be red wine," the other male sneered, eyes that were dark crimson were flashing to have golden rings surround black pupils. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I welcome you to my clan. "

Ciel didn't know he had gone in for a punch to the man's jaw until his small knuckles brushed against the cheekbone of this new found Sebastian character. "How dare you! How dare you lay a hand on her !" He growled, finding a burst of inhuman strength that has definetely not existed before.


	2. Stronger

The burst of strength surprised Ciel. He examined his arms and despite the obvious goosebumps from the cold, his arms looked normal. "What the hell was that?" He muttered, looking up at Sebastian. 

Sebastian smirked, "I see your body accepted the changes the venom made. That is your new strength." The elder vampire tossed his wool coal to Ciel. "Put it on. It is a long walk back to the clanhouse." 

"Clanhouse? Is there a vampire club? A cult?" Ciel slid the coat on and practically sighed in the warmth that covered his skin. A small button nose smelt cinnamon and he was reminded of more warmth. 

"It is where all, or most of the vampires in the area live. Come along. We have a walk." 

After a fifteen minute walk, Ciel was panting lightly. He assumed being a vampire got rod of his lung problems, but clearly that did not work. A small palm went up against the rough bricks of the townhouse and his face went towards the pristine sidewalk. Breathe. Work lungs. 

Sebastian watched him for a while, mildly concerned, but not enough to actually do anything about it. Maybe offer him something to drink when inside the house. "Ciel, we need to go in. The sun will be out soon." 

Ciel nodded and stepped inside the house for the first time. Little did he know that it would be his home for a while.


	3. Better

The first thing he noticed was the fact that this place had absolutely no light. It was like a shadow had spread around the room like a plague until the whole entire room was filled. He looked at Sebastian with a curious expression. "Where is the light?"

"We have special curtains that we use to prevent the sun from coming in. Don't worry about it," he responded, brushing the young male off and shoving him inside the townhouse. "The others should be arriving in a moment." 

Ciel's eyes took over once the door was shut. He could see as if lights were on, if no better. "Woah. What is this?" 

"Those, are your new eyes. The work well, yes?"

"Very well." Ciel looked around the room in admiration. The old Persian rugs, large bunk beds, and sofas full of afghans and pillows. "It is beautiful."

Sebastian hummed and nodded. He went to a fridge and pulled out what resembled a sandwich bag, or balloon full of a sloshing crimson liquid. The aroma that omitted from it made Ciel's stomach whine. "W-what is that? Smells amazing." He patted his stomach lightly, a piss poor attempt at silencing it.

"AB positive," Sebastian responded, stabbing a hole in it and emptying the contents into a cup to be heated in the microwave. He chose to the drink from the bag, not really caring. 

Ciel waited for the microwave to beep before reaching in and grabbing the cup. He took a sip. Then the thought registered. "THIS IS FROM A HUMAN!" He spat it out into the sink and used the spray tool to clean this tongue. 

"Drink it, or die. Your option. Just know that my clan collects their meals in a very humane way." 

Ciel questioned rather to leave the cup on the counter, or raise the evil to his lips and feel it trail down his throat into his stomach.


	4. Cup of J'o-'

Ciel tilted his head back, letting the warm blood slither down his throat. He felt better, his body warming and his senses getting better if that was possible. He looked at Sebastian who had a pleased look on his face. 

"Very good. You made a wise decision," the raven eyed male smiled, taking his time drinking the blood from his ziploc like pouch. He licked his teeth, a mess trickling out the sides of his mouth. 

Ciel was horrified, taking his cup and backing away until his lower back was pressed into the counter. "What, what? Your teeth are so sharp," he squeaked. He slid a thumb between his lips and felt his own teeth. Still normal feeling. 

"Your fangs will come in when you are older. Now, calm down. Finish your cup so I can go find you a bed. The others should be arriving within the hour." 

Ciel tilted his head back before setting his cup in the sink. He put a splash of water in it and walked to a nearby island and pulled himself up. "I need a place to sit." 

"Yeah, you do. Come on, maybe we can find one," Sebastian stated. 

He lead Ciel through the large town house. Out of the 10 rooms, almost all of them had more than one bed. Except for 2. "What is so special about those rooms?" He asked. 

"The one with the spider of the door belongs to Claude and Alois. They are the second in command. They needed their own room," Sebastian gagged almost, showing his distaste. "They were getting complaints about too much sex." 

"The second room with the crow on it is mine. I am the clan leader. I run this precinct of the city," he boasted. He whipped his door open, showing Ciel this large room with blankets and rugs and deer heads around the area. It looked like a room fit for a King. "Nice, huh?"

Ciel walked in, his feet colliding with the hard wood floor. He reached his hand out to stroke one of the blankets. "This is nice, like a fur. This room is amazing. Where did you get this much?" 

"You collect things over the years. The whole not dying thing is kinda lame and tiring." He sighed. "Let's go find you a bunk," he smiled. 

After about 30 minutes of searching, they found Ciel the top one in the corner. It was big, enough room for one other person. He climbed up, moving pillows and stuff around. "Thank you this. For saving me. I would like it if you can talk to me and teach me how to be a decent vampire." 

Sebastian gave him a sound before going to his room and getting the blanket Ciel touched, carrying it to the male's bunk. "You can have this one. It is nice, right?" 

The slate haired male smiled and accepted the blanket. "Thank you for the blanket. I will sleep a lot better," he said softly, curling underneath it. 

He then fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were plagued by Lizzy. He was walking and running to her. Then he did the unexpected, he bit her neck.

He woke up with a shriek.


	5. Comforts of Home

When Ciel woke up that night he heard the television in the front room moan his name. It sent a chill down his spine. "Fortune Inheritor Ciel Phantomhive and Fiancée Elizabeth Midford found in water. More at 10." He bolted up, throwing the soft blanket off his body. 

In the main room, the one with all the couches and pillows and thick Persian rugs. There were 10 people drinking out of various cups. Sebastian was drinking out of the pouch, a tall black haired male with glasses was drinking out of a wine glass, a short blonde in Gold Eye's lap that was sipping out of a scotch sized cup, a woman with large breasts and silver hair that battles the actual mineral was occasionally gulping out of a coffee mug with a blue flower on it. The others were lazily drinking out of beer cans, sippy cups, and even a cup shaped like a toilet.

"Ah, Ciel, you're awake. We were just talking about you. How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked. 

Ciel felt 20 eyes land on him and he wanted to fall into a black hole. "I am fine," he lied, going to the fridge to get a bag of blood. "I am feeling groggy." 

The blonde hopped out of the tall guy's lap. "You are a beauty," he cooed. He advanced towards Ciel, hopping on a counter to peer over him and look. "You have nice eyes. Sebastian sure picked a good one." 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, making a face at the male who was suddenly really close to him. "Really, who are you?" 

"I am Alois Trancy. And that hunk over there is Claude. We are husbands, well basically," he boasted, sitting down and just looking at Ciel. 

Ciel took his blood bag and went to sit near Sebastian. "Can we go to my old house and get some things? I want my game boy, my father's ring, and this stuffed velveteen rabbit that she used to sleep with," he said softly.

"Of course," Sebastian responded, understanding completely the want to have something comforting and familiar to keep around. "So, you're a millionaire, huh? Must be nice." 

"It has it's perks," Ciel teased, taking a large chug from his baggy of plasma. "Hey, Sebastian, where did you come from?" 

"Well, when I was sixteen, I was really sick. I was in a hospital room with nothing but a doctor and a bed. I was alone. The doctor saved me and taught me and when he got tired, he let me become the leader of the clan," Sebastian explained. He stood up, it is almost sun down at this point. "Hurry and finish so we can go." 

Claude and Alois came out dressed in all black. It was a tight fit for them, clearly, but both had fairly healthy bodies. "Sebastian, we are going to go get some money today. Did you need anything?" 

Sebastian shook his head and stretched. "I have been asleep since 8 am. Isn't that crazy?" 

Ciel shrugged. He thought of the softness and weight of the fur blanket and wanted to crawl back into it. The actual bed itself was a large metal frame bed with a shiny black surface. The top bunk lacked a safety rail which irked Ciel at first. The mattress has a plain white sheet, but was packed with blankets of various textures and now the deep chocolate brown one Sebastian was kind enough to give him. There were pillows of contrasting fabrics and textures, but Ciel chose to rest his head on one with a dark blue silk pillow case. "Sebastian, when will I go back to being somewhat normal?" 

"You're body is slowly stopping in terms of heart beat and unnecessary body functions," The older vampire explained, touching where his own heart was for explanation purposes. "Next your organs like your kidneys and stuff stop so it takes about a good week to finally come to terms." 

Ciel made face and downed the rest of the blood in his bag. "How much longer until we can go?" 

The other vampires in the room started to shift about. "Mister Sebastian, can we come too?" A girl with magenta hair asked, fixing her cracked glasses. 

"Yeah, Sebastian, we want to come too," a male with thick stubble and greasy blonde hair chirped, looking at the older male. "It has been a whole since we had an outing together. The last place I went was to a midnight gun show."

There were three twins, Ciel was unfortunately crammed on the bed in their room. They were looking around for a while until they discovered a stray rollerskate. 

"You can come. As long as you promise not to get in the way. I am sure young Phantomhive would be upset if you meddled." 

Ciel took a moment to actually admire Sebastian. He leaked authority and these guys clearly knew it. "I am going to go lay down until it gets dark enough to go out. I swear this whole entire town house is cold." 

"Until nighttime, Ciel," Sebastian smiled. He turned to the three vampires and began to verbally punish them for being so needy and intrusive. All in a day's work.


	6. I am coming home

After the sun had become hidden, the vampires came out. There was a small quintet with a boy in a long cloak and slate blue hair leading. "I am going to get like a whole suitcase of clothing while I am inside." This was his last time going into the large mansion he once called home. It was an overflowing wine glass with memories and emotions. Christmas parties he was forced to attend. Birthday parties with snow coming down at a fast pace in the background. The party that had followed his graduation. So many good things that caused a dull stinging in his chest to leave behind. He wished he didn't have to, but his house wasn't equipped with the anti-sun curtains or fridges that were for just blood. 

Sebastian walked beside him, hands in the pockets of pressed slacks. His crimson shirt (that matched his eyes, Ciel noted) was starched and made Sebastian look presentable. Of course, if you do nothing all day you can expect that level of perfection. He looked behind him, making sure the three vampires tagging along with him stayed together and out kg trouble. The biggest problem was the cracked glasses girl seems to trip or stumble on ever fault in the sidewalk. Kit caused them to slow and turn to give her a side eye that was basically screaming 'Do be careful. We do not have take to waste.' The visibly smallest one saw a cat and picked up a whole industrial dumpster to get to it. And finally, stubble man was chain smoking and coughing a lung occasionally. 

"Where did you find these guys? Do they have depressing stories too? Do I need a handkerchief?" Ciel asked. He looked around the mostly empty streets of Brooklyn. He was used to large groups of people surrounding him like a wave and forcing him to his destination. The ability to have free movement surprised him and he didn't know what to do. 

"Well, Mr. Sebastian found me in the American Revolution as a weapons specialist. I was sick with something deadly from a poorly treated gunshot wound. I thought I was going to die. He was a doctor and I had to promise to serve and protect him forever to save me. And I have kept my word. I got to see my lovely Clementine die in her sleep. I saved her from heartbreak," Bard, the stubbly one, explained, articulating his story with a few rings of white smoke that dissipated in the night time sky.

The saving of the veteran, the attempted resurrection of Elizabeth. A pressed and polished appearance. "You must be a doctor of something. Like a surgeon. You also have access to get all that blood for the clan," Ciel said, almost proudly at his deduction skills. "How long have you been a doctor?"

"Very good, very good. Most people don't piece it together as fast as you did. I have been a doctor since the sixteenth century. I have save thousands and millions of lives of humans and even some vampire lives. We are indestructible, you know. It just takes a lot more to break us down. I like saving people. Life and Death and the back bone off Earth. Plants live, die, and then become food. Same thing for animals. People live, work, learn, and then die. Unless you are us. Just a special breed of human."

Ciel was planning his escape. Claim to be going somewhere and then go the completely opposite direction then sneak out the back door. He didn't want to be some member of a club that was strictly of vampires. He wanted to be with humans. He wanted to feel the familiar crowds aims hear their voices and watch children play with his products. The longer he walked in silence, the more he missed being a regular human and not this "special breed." And to make matters worse people were looking for his body in he middle of the harbor. 

Meanwhile, the whole clan of vampires were being hunted. A tall female with razor sharp teeth like a crocodile's watched, waiting. Her red eyes were training on the tallest one with night black hair and a strong fame that she would jump on if she wasn't a hunter. Sebastian Michaelis or as she liked to screech, "Sebby." And so she did, effectively getting the male's attention. 

Sebastian made a face that resembled distaste and agony mixed together all in one. "Grell," he signed. "Ciel, this is a hunter. Their are like 3 other ones in this area. They are all not very good. Especially this one." He sighed, preparing to fight back. 

Grell hopped down from the rooftop she was on and ran towards him, arm with a wooden stake extended. "Sebby, can you shed a few drops of blood for me?" she purred, exposing her teeth to the male. She pulled out a second stake and tried to stab that one into his heart, but only grazed his shirt, creating a small hole in the fabric.

Sebastian whipped around, kicking the stake out of his hand. "I am trying to do something Grell," he sighed, his more dominant art going to bend Grell's arm back until a sickening crack was heard. It was hard to forget how fragile their bodies were. He let Grell drop to the ground. He got the stake from his other hand and jabbed it through the palm, sending a steady trickle of burgundy onto the ground. "Ciel, let's go. William can come and get him. I personally don't want to deal with his insults."

Ciel had already taken off, going into a dark ally and snuggling near a trashcan to hopefully keep Sebastian away. He didn't ask for this like Bard or Sebastian did. He was forced to. He could be dead, floating around with the old person he ever gave two craps about. He felt tears start to gather in his eyes. This was not fair. He started to just sob. The great Ciel Phantomhive age 22 was curled up in trash crying like a child who didn't get the right toy for Christmas. He was upset. God, was he upset. He stood up, connecting his knuckles to the wall in front of him over and over and over again until they were purple like a galaxy. "This isn't fair." 

Sebastian came out from where he was standing. "What isn't fair? Mm? You got to live when others wanted you to die. I gave you the chance to get revenge and head you are crying like a snot nosed brat. Get up. I don't have patience for you. I can go get that stake from Grell and puncture your little heart right now. Is that what you want?"

Ciel knew he had to choose his words carefully, but at the mere mention of revenge his head perked up. "Revenge can replace my sadness. I want to destroy everyone that tried to kill me, leave them in shambles." He stood up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand was was surprisingly almost healed.

He was silent for most of the way home, quietly wondering what Sebastian was thinking when he saved him from death. There had to be a subplot that ended in his destruction. He was tired and the trek to the manor was long. The sidewalks clicked their tongues at each hit of his shoe against them. 

When they arrived, Ciel went in alone. He was quiet and the mere size of the manor compared to him and the quiet put an ice pick close to his heart. He went upstairs and crammed a box luggage with handfuls of pre-selected outfits and other important things like toiletries. He grabbed the sacred rabbit and wrapped it in a cardigan before too setting it in the luggage. The two rings in the boxes on his nightstand were clumsily slid onto his fingers. He admired the blue of the Phantomhive ring and watched the night's reflection in its surface. 

He joined the others outside, heaving the luggage along side him before Sebastian picked it up with ease. "Your poor fledgling muscles will slow us down. We don't have time to waste because Grell slowed us down. Thank God that will wasn't there or we would have been quarreling until sun rise," the raven sighed. He walked with his free hand in his pocket, the fabric moving as his fingers played with something in his pocket. 

The walk was uneventful and Ciel became nauseated at the sight of drying blood from Grell that was still on the sidewalk. How many times has he just walked through crimson getting from place to place? He mechanically moved his legs faster at that point, tempted to use his newly acquired speed. "I want to learn how to be a proper vampire. How to survive and live," Ciel told Sebastian, conviction poisoning each of his words at the escaped his throat.

"With due time. Focus on getting your body up to speed. I can't allow for someone in my clan to get sick." 

The other lurkers behind him wete joking around, occasionally performing tricks on the sides of buildings to keep themselves entertained. The other two vampires had not given their stories yet and he was glad because Bard's rattled him to the core. 

He still had a lot to learn.


End file.
